


(9) You meant too much to me

by Rynnsama



Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Bobby's son, Dutch's son, M/M, mention of terry silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Johnny (Bobby's son) and Hayden (Dutch's son) reflect on their relationship.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: 100 Drabble Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066487
Kudos: 2





	(9) You meant too much to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleObserver13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleObserver13/gifts).



> This is an OC/OC pairing. Hayden is an original character created as Dutch's son, Johnny as Bobby's son (created by Jules1980). Requested by InvisibleObserver13.

It was late, Terry and Mikey had already gone to bed and Hayden found himself restless. It was their last night in Brissago and just like Hawaii that summer he was finding it really hard to get ready to leave. He looked over at his boyfriend who was finishing up his packing and starting to work on some of Hayden's things as well.

"You don't have to do that you know…" his voice soft as he smiled. 

Johnny shrugged, "I know but I don't mind. Besides, I know how you get when you’re anxious."

"Oh, I'm anxious?" Hayden laughed.

"I can only assume. We've had this fairytale getaway and now it's back to reality. I know how much you hate flying so I'm sure tomorrow doesn't excite you."

"Actually flying private made it a lot easier," Hayden interrupted. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow with an amused look, "Oh it did, did it?"

Hayden nodded.

"Interesting, I'll have to keep that in mind." Johnny couldn't help laughing as they both knew usually Hayden hated anything to do with money and lots of it. "As I was saying though, we have the new apartment to get set up and I'm going back to school. There's the whole thing about your mom and dad that we haven't even talked about…" his voice trailed off as he hesitated to continue, "and your brother."

"They can do whatever the hell they want, I'm done with them," Hayden looked down and away starting to shut down.

Johnny let the silence hang for a moment. He knew that conversation was over and he wanted to give some breathing room before moving on to a new topic.

"You know, it's our first year anniversary, like as a _real_ couple." Johnny stopped packing and sat down on the bed beside Hayden, pulling his boyfriend into his arms as he kissed the top of his head.

Hayden buried his face in Johnny's sweater, inhaling deeply as the other’s scent brought him comfort. Brissago had been especially a treat as there was no Mrs. Becca around to scold her son for smoking and Johnny's uncles didn't say anything and he loved the smell of the other’s cigarettes. 

"Only a year? It feels like forever…" Hayden murmured as they laid back loving the way that Johnny ran his fingers along his back.

"How come you never made a move? I've always wondered that…" Johnny asked looking down at him.

"I did, when we first met, remember? But you were _straight_ at the time so I figured friends were the next best thing. By the time you came out as bi, you meant too much to me. I couldn't risk it all in case you rejected me again. Then you moved away and I just… I lost it. I realized that being friends wasn't enough but at that point what could I offer? You were at college in pre-med with other smart college people. I was taking a year off and sitting on my mom's couch and still selling weed."

Johnny kissed his head again. "Chris always teased me about us but I didn't get it until I moved away and didn't have you. I was so homesick that semester, particularly for you."

"Why didn't you make a move?" Hayden sat up as he studied Johnny.

"I did, that's why we're dating." Johnny grinned leaning in for a kiss.

"I mean _before_ that."

That caused Johnny to stop and think for a moment. "It was complicated. Being friends with you helped me discover parts of myself and by the time I did, it was hard to say _hey I'm actually bi, did you still wanna date?_ We were friends and I didn't think of you that way, especially because we were so close. It was Thanksgiving that year that really confirmed my feelings for you but you just became so distant… I didn't know what do to."

Guilt overcame Hayden as he began to recall his behaviour the semester Johnny was away. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

Johnny shook his head, hands on either side of Hayden’s face as he pulled him close and looked deep in his eyes. "No apologies. Let's not dwell on the past okay? Think of our future together." 

"I love you so much."

"I know."

Hayden kissed him softly before pulling away, "Wanna finish packing in the morning?"

Johnny nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."


End file.
